


Losing Harry

by ScorpioPhoenix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash sex, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-20
Updated: 2007-05-20
Packaged: 2018-09-30 11:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10162304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpioPhoenix/pseuds/ScorpioPhoenix
Summary: Ron and Draco both love Harry and fight for his affection.  But when Harry makes a different choice, can the two men deal with losinig him?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

A/N: I got the idea for this story in the shower. I sat down the same day and just wrote this. Took me about two days. I don't like Ron with Harry except when Ron's not getting what he wants.

Thanks to my beta Ann for taking a look at this and my lovely Review Crewer Binka Strait for their opinions.

Pairings will be: Harry/Draco and some Harry/Ron

Rating: M

Warnings: Slash sex scene

Summary: Ron and Draco are both in love with Harry and fight for his affection. It's been ten years since the days of Grimmauld Place and the war and these two men have yet to deal with the fact that they both lost Harry. 

Hope you like...

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Losing Harry

“Do we really have to do this?” Ron complained, as he stepped into the elaborately decorated dining hall. He pulled at his uncomfortably tight dress robes.

Hermione’s gaze silenced him. “Yes, Ronald. We’re here now, aren’t we? I’m dying to see him.”

Ron swallowed a large lump. “Well, that’s all good for you then.”

Hermione turned to look at the tall red-read. “Are you saying you don’t want to see him? Is that what this is about?”

Ron flushed. “Of course not! You know…I would do anything to talk to him. But…he hasn’t exactly been open to seeing me.”

Hermione touched his arm. “Maybe this year will be the year, Ron. He nodded at you at the funeral, right? So now, maybe he’ll talk this time.”

Ron lowered his gaze to the floor. “Yeah, maybe.”

“Come on. Let’s go and find our seats.”

Hermione pulled him into the dining room and over to the reserved section of tables for the special banquet. As they neared the table, Neville stood up, holding out his hand.

“Ron! Hermione! Glad to see you. You’re next to us.” He gestured towards the table. Luna was sitting in the seat next to Neville. The pregnant woman got up and hugged Hermione tightly.

Hermione squealed in delight. “Congratulations, Luna!”

Neville smiled proudly and nodded at Ron. “It’s been a long time, Ron. How are you?”

“I’m OK. The Ministry’s been keeping me busy. Can’t believe we’re still looking for Death Eaters. You’d think they would’ve gotten the hint by now.” Ron grabbed a drink from a nearby floating tray.

Neville smirked. “Hard-headed bastards.”

Ron grinned. “This is some fancy shindig.”

Neville nodded. “Of course. They want to impress the star of the show. He’s actually coming this time.”

A wave of nervousness passed through Ron. “Oh? Why this time? Haven’t they said that every year?”

“Yeah, they do. But this time, he really is. I guess with it being ten years and all. And then the fact that Professor McGonagall just died. She asked him personally to attend…on her deathbed.”

“Ouch. I know that wasn’t fun for him.”

Neville shook his head. “She was growing frailer each day, but she still pressed on. She tried her best to live up to Professor Dumbledore and make the school right again. Honestly, with that spell they used on her during the war, I’m surprised she lasted as long as she did. She started asking for him, about a week before she died. She must have known. It took about that long for a response. And then he showed up on her last day.”

Neville coughed slightly and lowered his head. He was the Herbology teacher after Madame Sprout had retired three years ago. He had worked with her almost immediately after the war as an apprentice. He had devoted almost as much time to fixing Hogwarts as anyone else. He had grown especially close to his former Head of House. Her death had hit him very hard.

Ron put his hand on Neville’s shoulder. Neville’s grandmother had died a few years ago and Minerva McGonagall had been a surrogate grandmother for him. Professor McGonagall had been a source of comfort for many of them during the war, a task that many wouldn’t have expected from the stern witch. But there had been the night that even Ron had found himself shuddering against her shoulder. The night that everything had went so horribly wrong.

Neville regained his composure. “If we have a girl, we’re naming her Alista Minerva. A combination of Gran, my Mum and Professor.”

“I think it’s brilliant, Neville. Congratulations.”

Neville beamed. He then nodded towards the door. “We’re about to have some company.”

Ron turned and his face lit up with delight. “Remus!!”

The older man looked up and smiled broadly. He hobbled towards them on his cane. Ron came forward and hugged the man hard. “Oh, gosh Remus! It’s been ages! Hermione!”

Hermione left cooing over Luna to embrace the man in a huge hug. “Oh, Remus! I’m so glad to see you!”

Remus nodded and then gestured towards the seats. Ron and Neville immediately pulled out a chair for him and he sat down gratefully. He eyed a passing tray and Ron snatched up the amber liquid. He handed it to him. Remus downed half of it in one gulp. He smiled shakily.

“It’s….good…to…see you…all.” He rasped out.

Hermione moved closer to him. “Oh, Remus, don’t try to talk. We know you’re happy to see us. We miss you so much!” She laid her head on his shoulder. Remus stroked her hair gently.

Remus’ throat had been torn out during a ferocious battle with Fenrir Greyback. Most of his body had been mangled almost beyond recognition, but Remus had managed to fight off the deranged werewolf and kill him. It had taken two years for Remus to finally learn how to walk again and another three before Healers were able to duplicate vocal cords for him. The first place that he had visited once he could walk again had been Tonk’s grave.

Hermione looked up at the gentle eyes. “Have you seen Harry, Remus?”

Remus nodded once and glanced at Ron, who had sucked in his breath. Remus held Ron’s gaze until the red-head looked away.

“How is he, Remus? Is he OK?”

Remus gave her a questioning look. “No, I-we-haven’t talked to him in quite awhile. Saw him briefly at Professor McGonagall’s funeral. He…didn’t linger.” Hermione lowered her head and a sob tore from her mouth.

Remus sighed and began to rub Hermione’s shoulder. “He’ll…be….here.”

She smiled even though her eyes were glistening.

A shrill ringing of bells brought everyone’s attention to the raised platform. A Ministry official spoke to the crowd. “Please, will everyone be seated? Dinner is about to be served.”

There was a rumbling from the crowd and the participants of the gathering began moving towards their designated tables.

Ron waved to the next table as a group of familiar red-heads began to take seats. George leaned over and grasped Ron’s shoulder. “Mum’s on the warpath. Something about the wrong seating arrangement or something. You know how she gets at these things.” He popped a roll into his mouth.

Ron looked up and sure enough, his Mum was holding tightly to the Minister’s arm and jabbing angrily at their table. Kingsley Shacklebolt looked defeated and he sighed wearily. He nodded once and barked some sort of command. A house-elf appeared and another chair was instantly added to the table. Molly looked grim, but nodded firmly and moved to take her seat.

Ron stared at the empty chair. He knew that would be for his father. Arthur had been felled at the last battle. So had Bill and Charlie. The grief his mother had endured at the loss of her husband and her two eldest sons had embittered her. His mother insisted that a place always be set for them, no matter where they went. This event was no exception.

He realized that Ginny was trying to catch his eye. He frowned at her. She was pointing towards the door. He felt Hermione’s hand touch his arm.

The murmuring that had been buzzing all around moments before had now stopped. The room had gone as silent as the grave. Ron turned his head towards the door and all of the color drained from his face.

Draco Malfoy.

Draco moved into the room as though he commanded the heavens. Seeing him in the pale candlelight, dressed to the nines in a set of dark maroon dress robes, sent a wave of whispering throughout the room. He looked absolutely stunning.

It was no shock that he had become one of the most eligible bachelors in the wizarding world, despite his family legacy. His name, though forever linked with Lucius and the Death Eater stench, had been redeemed. His redemption had taken place right under Ron’s nose. They had all lived together at Grimmauld Place for almost two years while they stalked Death Eaters, looked for Horcruxes and fought for Harry.

Ron had not seen Draco since that final battle against Voldemort. The night Ron had stood in the forest with Harry and Draco and decided that he couldn’t stand it anymore. Couldn’t stand the fact that Harry had changed. That he had let Draco change him into something else. That Harry had…let Draco into his life and Ron no longer could be the one for him. Ron couldn’t stand the fact that he didn’t even know he wanted something from Harry, but that Draco had figured it out before he had and got to Harry first.

Hermione was still holding his arm. “It’ll be OK, Ron.”

Ron grabbed at a passing tray with both hands. He felt Remus’ eyes on him. But he couldn’t look back at the man. Because Remus knew. Remus knew what Ron had done and he knew what Ron had wanted. And Ron had won…but only for a short while. Because Harry knew too and now Harry hated him, would never forgive him for his manipulation.

Ron’s hands were shaking as he tried to down the first drink. The murmuring had started again as food began to appear on the tables, reminding them of Hogwarts and the Welcoming Feasts.

He felt, rather than saw, Draco near him. He heard his mother.

“Draco, honey. Don’t you look handsome? It’s been so long. Where are you sitting?”

The low familiar drawl rang in Ron’s ears. “I’m actually crashing. I hadn’t decided until today to come. So I didn’t send regards. I’ll find somewhere to sit, I’m sure.”

But Molly was hearing none of that. “Nonsense! Kingsley will find you a proper place to sit. I’m sure he’ll be thrilled that you decided to come.” She waved a hand at Kingsley, who looked momentarily annoyed, but then fixed his features into a pleasant smile. He rose quickly and headed straight towards them, his hand extended.

“Well, Mr. Malfoy. I’m surprised to see you. I didn’t think you were coming.”

Pale, elegant hands grasped Kingsley’s. “Oh, I surprised myself as well. And please, Mr. Malfoy was my father. I’m not him. Draco, please.”

Kingsley grinned. “Of course.”

Ron didn’t have to guess how much Kingsley probably wanted to disagree with that statement. Kingsley had loathed Malfoy Senior and his take on his progeny hadn’t been much better. Draco’s arrival at Grimmauld Place had sent the then Auror into fits of rage. He hadn’t been the only one though. In fact, it had been only Harry, Hermione and Remus who had stood up for Malfoy, when those three had the most reason to object to his presence. It had taken months before anyone else even spoke to the blond Slytherin.

Ron’s musings were interrupted by Molly. “Kingsley, find him a place to sit. I don’t want him to have to sit in the back.”

“Please don’t go to any trouble. I don’t mind sitting in the back. Less conspicuous.”

Kingsley smirked. “You couldn’t hide if you wanted to, Mal-Draco. Not with that head of yours.”

Draco flashed him a brilliant smile. “Ah, a blessing and a curse.”

At that moment, Molly decided to notice her son. “Ronald, is there room at your table? I see that there is an empty seat.”

Ron’s hand shook as he placed his glass down. “Ummm…I don’t really think so. I mean, someone is bound to come.”

Remus rasped out. “It’s…open.”

Kingsley looked at him and then nodded. “Well, Draco, you’re in luck. There’s a seat right here.”

“Thank you, Minister. Thank you, Molly. I’ll speak with you again before the evening is over.”

Draco moved to the empty place beside Remus and sat down. His blond hair had been pulled back with a golden bow and several of the long strands had been braided. It was quite a fetching look.

Draco looked at Remus first. “Professor Lupin. It’s good to see you looking so well. How are you?” He shook the man’s hand.

“I’m…doing…well.”

Draco nodded. “I have your supplies ready and they will be delivered as scheduled. I have included some new potions as well that will help with your vocal cords. I’m sure you’ll be pleased with the results.”

Remus smiled warmly at him. Draco looked at Neville and Luna.

“Well, Longbottom. I hear that congratulations are in order. You’re looking radiant, Luna.”

Neville smiled shyly at Draco. “Thank you, Malfoy. We’re really excited. We’re hoping for a girl.”

Neville had never felt completely comfortable in Malfoy’s presence. It was almost as if Draco was somehow channeling Snape whenever Neville got near him. Neville still held the nervousness even after he had finally taken part in the raid that had killed Bellatrix LeStrange. Perhaps Neville felt that Draco would take it out on him that his aunt had been killed. Draco had been strangely subdued about the whole thing and had shown no sorrow when he found out. He actually looked relieved.

Draco’s grey eyes flicked to Hermione and Ron. His lips quirked into a smile.

“Well, Granger. It’s been a long time. I hear your research at St. Mungo’s and the Ministry has been quite extraordinary.”

Hermione smiled proudly. “Thank you, Draco. It has been amazing, the work that we’re doing. The latest project of trying to find a cure for lycanthropy has been promising. Also, the genealogy project is still ongoing. We’re finding that many of those who are Muggleborn are actually from long lines of Squibs.”

Draco nodded. “That’s very interesting. I guess it would explain a lot.”

He turned his attention to Ron.

For several moments neither man said a word. Finally Draco spoke. “Well, I guess you don’t have any greeting for me, Weasley?”

Ron reached for his empty glass. Anything to still his hands. “You were doing fine, Malfoy.”

Draco cocked his eyebrow. “Was I? I’m surprised to hear you say so. I didn’t think I’d ever hear a compliment from your lips.”

Ron looked around desperately for a drink tray. “People can change, Malfoy. Even you.”

The icy look that they all knew so well made its first appearance. “Too bad you didn’t understand that, when it mattered.”

Ron whipped his head around. “Somebody had to look out for him. And it turns out I wasn’t so wrong, now was I?”

Draco’s eyes narrowed. “So you appointed yourself his personal babysitter? He didn’t need that!”

“You’re right! What he needed were his friends. Which you made impossible for him to do.”

“I didn’t keep him from you. He chose that on his own.”

Ron turned red. “He wouldn’t have done that. You poisoned him, made him…different. Harry never trusted you and then…he was confused.”

Draco smirked. “He wasn’t confused. He knew exactly what he wanted. You just couldn’t accept that.”

“You’re right, I couldn’t. Because I knew that you were going to eventually show your true colors, which is exactly what you did.”

Hermione grabbed Ron’s arm. “Ron! That’s enough. Leave it alone.”

Ron pulled away. “I didn’t start this, Hermione. If it wasn’t for him…” He finally saw a drink tray and grabbed one.

“If it wasn’t for me, what?” Draco challenged. “Come on, Weasley. You’ve been dying to say this for a long time. I’m here, so go for it.”

A low wheezing sound came from Remus and Neville suddenly looked anxious. He looked quickly at Hermione.

“Nothing, Malfoy,” Ron said sulkily.

“You were in love with him. But you were scared to tell him. You took your frustrations out on me because I was the one thing to him that you couldn’t obtain. He loved me as his lover.”

Ron slammed the glass down on the table. “Harry couldn’t have loved you! You…corrupted him somehow. He didn’t need you…he had me…us. If you hadn’t interfered…”

Draco suddenly paled. Ron looked at him in confusion. He finally felt the claws of Hermione’s nails digging into his arm.

“Ouch!” He pulled his arm away again, only to bump it into somebody standing behind him.

Ron suddenly realized why his table and most of the room had gone completely silent again.

Please God, not now…

“Remus.”

It was that voice.

The voice that both Ron and Draco had thought and dreamt about with increasing desperation and painful want for the last ten years.

The voice that had sent chills down Draco’s spine as he had writhed underneath its owner. The voice that had once told Draco that he loved him.

The voice that had told Ron the same thing.

And then that same voice had told both of them to get out of his life, forever.

The heat that was now covering Ron and Draco was immediately apparent to the rest of the table. Ron turned his head and watched as Harry walked over to Remus.

The werewolf smiled happily and clutched Harry’s hand, trying to rise. Harry shook his head and he lowered himself to his knees. Remus stared fondly into his eyes and went to tousle the dark strands.

Ron stared hungrily at Harry. He hadn’t seen his best friend up close in a number of years. Harry sent a smile at Remus and Ron found his heart thudding in his chest. He thought he was over all that. He glanced at Malfoy, who was staring at Harry with open adoration.

It was just like back at Grimmauld Place.

Draco would be fawning over Harry like some stupid Hufflepuff and Ron would watch like a jaded Slytherin, jealousy burning in his very veins.

It wasn’t meant to be like that.  
\----------  
 _Grimmauld Place: Twelve years earlier_

The night Draco came it had been pouring down rain. Most of the Order were in that night, working on various strategies for the cause. He had shown up with Professor McGonagall of all people. Everyone had been stunned by this arrival and support of the new Headmistress.

Malfoy had been missing since Dumbledore’s death three months earlier. The assumption was that he was with Voldemort, but the state he was in and the story he had told the assembled had been wild and fantastic.

And utter shite.

No one believed it.

No one except Harry.

The shouting match that had transpired that night would be the talk for centuries, so fiercely had the Boy-Who-Lived defended the fallen-from-grace Death Eater.

Harry had to be physically restrained when several Aurors tried to grab Malfoy to escort him to Azkaban. That prompted Remus, Hermione, Ron and every other Gryffindor in the room to jump into the fray to help Harry. In the end, Draco remained in Grimmauld Place.

Ron realized then that Malfoy was going to be a problem. But where he fell short in his assessment was what kind of problem Malfoy was going to become.

If only he had the wisdom to put aside his hatred and animosity in those early months, then maybe what ended up happening wouldn’t have. His anger at Harry for defending Draco allowed the former Slytherin to worm his way into Harry’s life as something more than a hated enemy. Ron’s stubbornness and his decision to distance himself from Harry during those months was the catalyst for Harry’s defection.

Since Harry was the only one that Draco would talk to (and the only one who would talk to Draco), the two of them became almost inseparable. At first, there were a lot of arguments, much to Ron’s satisfaction. Harry often returned to their shared room on the second floor, suffering from some type of hex or nursing some bruise. Ron would glower and hiss, but Harry would remain stoically silent on the matter. Ron would only feel marginally better when he would see Draco’s blackened eye at breakfast, which the vain git would be desperately trying to hide.

During those early months, Draco often spent a number of days in his room, which was just fine for everyone at Grimmauld Place. But Harry was never one to back down from a challenge.

Harry would coax him out like Draco was some sort of junkyard dog who you had to watch or he would bite you. Draco would sulk and pout and Harry would spoon feed his oversized ego and then Draco was just right as rain.

Ron hated it and told Harry, _again._

He remembered the look on Harry’s face after yet another spectacular row in the bedroom.

“Ron! He’s helping us! He has information on Voldemort and he may know how to get us another Horcrux. Please, just…stop hounding me about it!”

Ron had stubbornly crossed his arms. “He’s dangerous, Harry! He should be in Azkaban!”

Harry had turned away from him. “I can’t fight that too, Ron.”

Then Harry had looked back at him and the way the flickering candlelight had hit his brilliant eyes sent a feeling that Ron didn’t understand straight through him.

Except…that wasn’t quite true. He recognized the tickling sensation as something he connected with his crush on Hermione. Why it had shown up at that moment when she wasn’t even in the room was odd.

Ron, now feeling the urge to flee from the steady gaze of those piercing eyes, uncharacteristically acquiesced. “OK, Harry.”

Harry started bringing Draco on Horcrux searches.

Ron knew that things had changed when they had finally found Hufflepuff’s cup. A dirty, disheveled Harry appeared before them, after having crawled through hundreds of miles of tunnels to retrieve that prize.

Through his bruised and cut face and his skin almost as dark as Blaise Zabini’s had been, Harry had given his three marauding partners a smile that would’ve melted even Voldemort’s heart. He had held the cup up triumphantly and Hermione had hugged him excitedly. Ron had thumped him on his back enthusiastically.

“Excellent, Harry!”

But then he had turned to look at Draco, who was standing off to the side, his hands pressed to a wound that he had sustained from a feisty manticore that had been guarding the entrance.

Without another word, Harry had walked over to him and touched his hand to the wound, covering Draco’s own fingers. Draco had stared into Harry’s eyes and then looked away. But not before Ron saw the look that had been there only seconds before.

A long list of expletives rolled from Ron’s mouth, though it remained under his breath. Hermione had a small smile on her face, but had frowned at Ron’s expression.

It had been three nights later that Ron heard it.

He hadn’t been able to sleep since the mission. He had put it off as excitement at finding the Horcrux, but a nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach told him otherwise. Harry had always shared the room with him on the second floor, but lately Harry didn’t even come to bed. Tonight was no different.

Ron told himself he wanted a drink of water, but for some reason his mind told him that the kitchen had re-located itself to the third floor. And then the kitchen had decided it wanted to be in the room that just happened to also be Malfoy’s room.

It wasn’t Ron’s fault that the kitchen had picked such a poor room to share. A convenient set of Extendable Ears that just happened to be in his pajama pocket rolled under the door.

A knife twisted into his heart.

“You keep coming up here to me, but you don’t say anything. What do you want from me, Potter?”

“I-I don’t really know, Malfoy. Maybe I don’t want anything.”

“Oh, you want something. You’re just not Gryffindor enough to say it.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Malfoy gave what could only be described as a seductive laugh.

“Well, maybe this will help you say what you want.”

Ron didn’t hear anything more for several moments, but then he heard what sounded like a zipper. Then a wet sound. And then a harsh groan.

“Oh…god…Malfoy.”

The breathing increased and Harry gave another moan. Ron had stared at the door in shock. Malfoy was giving Harry a blowjob??

He should’ve left. He had no business standing there listening to his best friend get a blowjob from his worst enemy. But he was rooted to the spot. The sounds that Harry was making filled his head and the pleasurable noise ran all over Ron’s body and slammed heat to his own cock that was growing harder by the second.

“Ohhhh…fuck yeah….like that…” Harry’s voice was filled with lust and need. Ron bit his lip.

“Malfoy…I’m gonna cum…oh...don’t stop…”

There was a strangled gasp and Harry was crying out in pleasure. Each grunt and moan went straight to Ron’s groin and tore his heart into ragged pieces. Ron’s fist tightened in anger and he almost banged on the door.

“You taste excellent, Potter. Just like I knew you would.”

Harry’s raspy voice flowed out. “How long have you wanted to do that?”

Draco laughed. “You have no idea, do you?”

“No.”

“Let’s just say it’s been a long time and long before I ever came here.”

“Is that all that you wanted? Now that you’ve gotten that, is there anything else?”

There was a long silence and Ron wondered if Draco was going to answer.

“No, that’s not all I want, Potter. But you’re going to have to decide if you can deal with that.”

“What do you want, Malfoy?”

There was an even longer silence and finally Harry said. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to pry.”

“I can’t believe that you haven’t figured that out yet.”

“I can hardly figure myself out, let alone anyone else and especially someone like you.”

“Someone like me?”

“Yeah, you’ve hated me since we met. And now…here we are.”

“I don’t hate you, Potter. I…well…I don’t hate you.”

Harry had laughed and then had suddenly said, “Can I kiss you?”

It was Draco who had laughed then. “Well, yeah. Even though I think I kind of skipped a few steps, don’t you think?”

There was no response and Ron heard the unmistakable sounds of soft moaning and sighing and then the sound of the bed creaking as they sat down on it.

Ron had jerked the Ears back and had run back to his room. The room he shared with Harry. He was still achingly hard, but he didn’t want to go to Hermione. He wanked himself to completion remembering the sound of Harry’s moaning, but it was Ron who made Harry call his name.

It didn’t satisfy him, which was a first. He sat up the rest of the night, mulling over what he heard. This couldn’t be happening! Not Harry! How could he be falling for Malfoy? He had to shake some sense into his friend’s head.

Harry came into the room at around four that morning, tiptoeing quietly so as not to wake Ron.

He needn’t have bothered, since Ron was far from asleep.

“Harry.”

Harry started and stared guiltily at the red-head. “I’m sorry, did I wake you up? I was trying to be quiet.”

“Harry, where have you been?”

Ron wondered if Harry was going to lie to him.

Harry sighed. “I was upstairs in Draco’s room.”

Ron slipped out of bed and walked over to Harry. “Draco? Draco? Since when is he Draco? What’s going on, Harry?”

Harry looked at him. “Draco is my friend. He’s been a real help to me these last few months. I’ve enjoyed his company.”

Ron looked hurt. “Oh, so I’m not your friend now? I haven’t been a help to you? Hermione?”

Harry grabbed Ron’s hand and Ron felt the heat sizzle along his wrist. “Of course you’re my friend, Ron! You and Hermione are my best mates. I love you, guys! You know that. I’d give anything for the two of you.”

Then leave Malfoy alone! He wanted to shout. And come to me.

“But now you prefer Malfoy’s company?”

Harry looked away. “It’s not like that, Ron. He hasn’t anybody else, so I kind of fill the void for him.”

“Let him get a cat, if he needs company! I don’t trust him!”

“Well, you’ve made that abundantly clear. But I do trust him and that’s all that matters right now.”

“Harry! I’m only looking out for you. He’s dangerous and he’s going to…hurt you.”

“I can take care of myself, Ron. I’ll be OK. Don’t worry so much.” Harry headed to his bed. “I’m tired.”

Ron had watched Harry get under the covers. He was not happy about any of this in the least bit.

Things only continued to get worse from Ron’s perspective. Much, much worse. After that night, Harry spent almost every night away from their room; which of course meant that Ron had to spend most of his nights crouched outside Malfoy’s room.

Harry was changing and Ron couldn’t do anything about it. Harry seemed a bit more upbeat at the Order meetings and he laughed, which was something that he hadn’t done for months. The permanent frown line that had appeared on his face lessened. He seemed to glow.

Malfoy was even worse. The supposed Ice Prince sure looked warm and happy. What happened to his permanent sneer? Like the kitchen, the sneer relocated. It made a new home on Ron’s face. Ron swore if he ever saw Harry blush again because Malfoy was staring at him like he was the last treacle tart, he would blow up Grimmauld Place.

He would take Harry to safety first, of course.

Ron had the most wonderful experience of ear-witnessing Harry’s deflowering of Draco. What a joyous occasion! Draco had been gagging for it, but Harry had kept putting him off, much to Ron’s relief. This night however, Draco was not going to be rebuffed.

“I want you to, Harry. Please. I told you it won’t hurt me.”

“Draco! I’m…I’ve no idea what I’m doing. I don’t want to disappoint you.”

“Harry, I already know you haven’t done it before. It’s OK, I promise. Please.” The sound of kissing filled the room and Ron gagged. “I know what can make you change your mind.”

There was the sound of that damned zipper again and Ron knew what that meant of course. Draco gave head to Harry almost every night. He must really, really like doing it. Harry had reciprocated about a week after Draco had done him the first time.

Ron had wanked to that image for weeks after. Draco had barely lasted two minutes before he was calling out Harry’s name. And apparently Harry had only gotten better. Draco had been begging Harry ever since for more and to do other things.

“Draco, if you want me to shag you, you’d better stop doing that.”

“We have all night, Harry. You know I love the taste of you. How you feel in my mouth. You have the most gorgeous cock I’ve ever seen.”

How many cocks had Malfoy seen? Fucking slut!

Ron had flashed back to the many times he’d seen Harry in the showers after Quidditch and getting ready for school each day. He’d seen him as an eleven year old and as the years passed his progression into a grown man. And ohhh…how’d he grown. The fates had been kind to the Boy-Who-Lived. Maybe they were trying to make it up to him, because he had such a horrible destiny to fulfill and a horrible childhood.

Harry’s cock was the stuff legends sprung from. How Draco was actually fitting it into his mouth was a mystery to Ron. Ron had realized rather belatedly that he had often stared at the wonderful appendage, not because he was amazed that his friend had such a whopper, but because he secretly wanted to feel it. He had wanted to stroke it and see how big it would really get. If he was impressed with it while it was semi-hard, imagine what it looked like fully engorged.

Ron finally got a chance to see it. At school, all boys wanked in their beds and most times they used Silencing charms. Sometimes though, in the heat of the night and the lust was on them, they would forget or just take a chance and hope no one was up.

Ron had snuck back into their room after a snog session with Lavender and had heard a moan from Harry. Ron had crept to his mate’s bed to tease him about it, but froze as he peeked around the curtains.

Harry’s pajamas had been pulled down and his cock was completely exposed. Ron forgot to breathe as he watched Harry’s hand move slowly up and down the incredibly wide and long shaft. Ron watched, fascinated, as the thick mushroomed head pulsed in his hand.

Suddenly, Ron longed to stroke it for Harry.

Harry would moan in that deep, throaty voice he had when he was aroused and Ron would increase the pressure and rhythm and soon he would have Harry bucking in his hand. Harry’s member would throb and Ron would know Harry was close to orgasm. Harry would look at Ron with those green eyes and whisper, “Ohhhh…yesssss…Ron.”

And then Ron would hit that magic stroke for him and Harry would be cumming, spouting his warm, wet essence all over Ron’s hand and his chiseled abs. Harry would cry out Ron’s name and tell him he was amazing and don’t ever leave him. And Ron would happily agree and then Harry would sit up and kiss him passionately. And Ron would be happy for the rest of his life.

Ron jerked out of his reverie as Harry did actually begin to cum and Ron swallowed thickly as the hot fluid pumped all over his friend’s hand and Harry was thrusting and moaning softly. And Ron had no idea why he was sweating and his heart was racing and he ran for his bed.

And now here it was in the present, but it wasn’t Ron’s voice that was calling out Harry’s name. It was a sneaky bastard of a Slytherin, who must have been getting one hell of a shag because he had not stopped begging Harry to fuck him harder and that he’d never had it better than him and that the deity itself must be present because Malfoy called the name so fucking much.

Harry must have been laying all hell kinds of pipe on that Slytherin because the next thing Ron knew, Draco was crying. Actually crying! And he became incoherent with his babbling and Ron could hear Harry’s moaning get louder and Ron was sick and he dug his finger nails into his palms to divert the pain away from his heart and then Harry was grunting and Draco was shouting...

“Yesssss!!! Oh my God, yessssss….I love you, Harryyy!! OH GOD, I LOVE YOU!”

And Ron stopped breathing.

Harry cried out Draco’s name and there was frantic thrusting because he could hear the bed banging against the wall and Ron heard Parseltongue or something close to it and then the sound of Draco’s weeping.

Harry’s worried tone then filled the room. “Draco, did I hurt you? I’m so sorry!”

Draco didn’t answer for a long time. When he finally spoke, it was a whisper. “You didn’t hurt me, Potter. But you have the power to hurt me very badly. It’s all on you.”

Ron had looked down at his palms and saw the blood running over his hands from where he had dug into his skin.

He rose from his place and ran smack into Remus.

Remus had remained silent for several minutes, while Ron turned various shades of red.

When Remus finally spoke he simply said, “Either you tell him the truth or you stop this.”

Ron had wrung his hands and stared at the floor. “I’m…just trying to make sure he’s OK.”

Remus had reached out and gently pulled Ron’s chin upward. “Ron, you’ve been sitting outside this door for months now. I’ve seen the way you look at him. I know what you want.”

Ron bit his lip and he felt a thick knot growing in his chest. “I love Hermione, Remus. I do!”

“I’m sure you do, Ron. But right now, that’s not your truth. You’ll never be able to love Hermione properly if you don’t deal with this.”

“Oh, God! Remus, what am I going to do? I can’t tell Harry this. He’ll never understand! He won’t believe me! He’ll think I’m trying to break them up!”

“Aren’t you?”

Ron’s eyes widened. “No! I mean…not like that. I don’t want Malfoy to hurt him! Harry needs his friends, not him.”

“Yes, Harry needs his friends, but he also has other needs that can’t be fulfilled by you. Malfoy is giving him what he needs, also.”

Ron hung his head and murmured, “I could give him that as well.”

“Then tell him the truth. Tell him that you love him. Let him decide who he wants to be with.”

Ron swallowed thickly. Would Harry choose him? What if he didn’t? Ron didn’t think he could live with a rejection like that. He would shrivel up and die.

“I can’t do that, Remus! I can’t tell Harry this. He’ll…hate me. I would rather have him be my friend then nothing at all.”

Remus looked sad for a moment and then said. “It’s your decision, Ron. And it’s a very courageous one. But you’ll have to stop this spying. It’s not right. They think they are having private moments. Leave them alone.”

He reached out his hand for the Extendable Ear. Ron handed over the device. Remus patted his shoulder.

“It’ll be hard, Ron. But we have a battle to fight. Once it’s over, then maybe you can move on and find happiness with Hermione.”

Ron had crept to Hermione’s room seeking comfort. She had opened her arms out to him and held him. Hermione, ever the clever witch, had known what was going on. She had seen the anguished look on Ron’s face whenever Draco was near Harry and had seen how he often stared up to the third floor before he went into his room at night. She knew that Ron’s infatuation with Harry was eventually going to come to a head.

On that night, Ron had fought back tears while he begged for her forgiveness and to try and understand. He didn’t know why he had fallen for Harry, but he was determined to get over it.

To give him credit, Ron did try. He really did, but in the end it was more than he could handle.

At first, Ron avoided both of them. He was actually happy that Harry hardly came to the room anymore. It would have been impossible for him to pretend that everything was OK. He started trying to spend more time with Hermione. She was a huge help to him.

It took Harry about a week to notice that Ron was avoiding him. It took him another two weeks to finally corner Ron in the drawing room to ask him what was going on.

“You’re angry about me and Draco, aren’t you?”

Ron paled. “No, it’s just been really busy around here. What with all the new faces around here and the new strategies, things are hectic.”

Harry had nodded at that, but he wasn’t fooled. “Ron, please. I know I should’ve said something long before this, but I’ve had feelings for blokes for awhile. I’m sorry that you had to find out this way. I should have told you a long time ago, but I was afraid of what you would think.”

Ron stared at Harry. “You were afraid to tell me? That you liked blokes? Why? I wouldn’t have cared.”

Harry brushed a piece of hair out of his face. Ron longed to do that. “I feel awful about it. I don’t ever want to lie to you, Ron. This has been so confusing and now I’m in this thing with Draco.”

A surge of hope erupted in Ron’s chest. It didn’t sound like Harry was very happy. “Are things not going well, Harry? You know I’m here if you need me.” He inched closer to him, inhaling the warm, spicy scent that was Harry.

Harry looked up at him. His glasses were gone. Hermione had found a spell to correct his vision. The green eyes stared at him from under the long thick lashes. Ron forgot to breathe. “I don’t know what I’m doing. This is the worst timing for something like this.”

Ron’s hand had snaked out and touched Harry’s shoulder and Harry had leaned his head against the comforting hand. Ron’s heart started pounding and he pressed his arm closer to Harry’s head.

“You’ve been such a good friend, Ron. Sometimes, I don’t know why you even bother with me.”

“I…love you, Harry. That’s why I’m here. I love you so much.”

Harry looked up at him and gave him a slow smile. “I know you do. I love you, too.”

Ron shook his head and he pulled Harry up. “No, Harry. I-I love…you. Please. Don’t misunderstand what I’m saying.”

Harry blinked and Ron saw the moment that Harry realized what he meant. Harry’s plump lips parted slightly in shock and Ron’s mind snapped.

He launched himself at Harry, wrapping both of his arms around him and kissed him. The bliss he felt at being connected to Harry’s lips was absolutely sinful. He devoured his tongue and lips, telling himself he may never get another opportunity to do this. Ron moaned when he discovered that Harry seemed to be responding.

He hadn’t pushed him away or hexed him. Ron felt Harry’s lips twitch softly and began to move in synch with his.

He was kissing him back!

Ron’s hand snaked down to find Harry’s length. He almost wept for joy when he felt it growing hard in his hand.

“Harry,” he moaned in his mouth, “please let me do something for you. I’ve always wanted to.”

He pulled back to see Harry’s startled expression. “Ron, wait a minute! This is too fast! What are you saying?”

Harry looked completely gobsmacked and the realization that he had just been kissing him was starting to sink in.

Ron feared that Harry would come to his senses and reject him. It was either now or never. He quickly sank to his knees and hurriedly unzipped Harry’s jeans.

That familiar zipping sound. But now he was not on the outside of the door.

He pulled out the thick cock through the hole in Harry’s boxers and eagerly took it into his mouth. He now knew what Draco must go through.

Whatever Ron lacked in experience, he made up with enthusiasm and the desire to please Harry. There was no way he was going to fit it all into his mouth, so he improvised with his hand and sucked as much as he could into his mouth.

“Ron,” Harry gasped, “What’re you doing…wait…mmmm.”

To his delight, Harry moaned deeply and Ron increased the pressure.

“Fuck…ohhh...unnnghhhh.”

Ron absolutely loved doing this for Harry. Harry’s fingers had now carded through his hair and he was telling Ron just how he liked it. Ron had listened to Harry often enough now to know when he was getting ready to cum and Harry was reaching that point. His fingers tightened in his hair and he began panting. Ron took as much as he could into his mouth.

Harry shuddered and he groaned. “Ron…I’m…gonna…”

Ron felt the throb and the wet heat flowed into his mouth. With each spurt, Ron sucked it in and swallowed, determined to be every bit as good as Malfoy. Harry’s thrusting had a dizzying effect on him and Ron was more determined than ever to allow Harry to do whatever he wanted to him. He would do whatever it took to win Harry away from Malfoy.

The softening member signaled to Ron that he should let go of it. He hadn’t wasted a drop of Harry’s precious seed and he never would. He rose shakily to his feet.

Harry was zipping back up, but he didn’t look at Ron at all. Fear began running rampant through his emotional psyche. Oh God, what if Harry hated him after this?

“Harry?”

Harry looked up and his eyes blazed with a look that Ron had never seen directed at him.

“Don’t.”

“Harry, please.”

Harry pushed him away. Ron stumbled and he grabbed the nearest table to keep himself upright. He glanced up to see Harry walking towards the door of the room. Ron panicked. If Harry left right now, Ron was sure Harry would never speak to him again. He rushed after him and grabbed him by his shirt. Harry twisted around, hissing angrily.

“Get off!”

“No, Harry! Talk to me! I’m sorry, OK? I didn’t mean for that to happen like that!”

Harry looked incredulous. “You didn’t mean for that to happen? So your mouth just fell on me? After you tell me that you love me?? Are you serious?”

“Harry, just listen. I was never going to tell you. I was scared and I didn’t even know what it was that I was feeling. I swear! And then you got with Malfoy, and then all of sudden I couldn’t breathe anymore. And I fought it, I really did! I’m trying to get over you, but I was weak and then you were just standing there and I couldn’t help myself.”

“You’re trying to tell me that you suddenly developed feelings for me after Draco came in the picture? You would probably come up with anything to come between me and him!”

“You think I’d just suck your cock to break up you and Malfoy?? You must really think I’m mental! No, I’ve had feelings about you since school. I just didn’t know what they were! I had no idea it was this. That I wanted this with you. Harry, you have to believe me! I wouldn’t do this like that to hurt you.”

Harry stared at Ron for several minutes while Ron waited, his stomach churning with nausea, while Harry held his heart in his very capable hands.

The door to the drawing room opened and Draco walked in. “There you are, Potter. I’ve been looking everywhere for you. A mission is coming in.” He looked from Harry to Ron, instantly knowing something was amiss.

Weasel looked like he’d just been caught boffing Voldemort. Harry looked bewildered but delicious at the same time. Almost like he had just had an orgasm. His face was flushed like he had just had one…

“What’s going on, Potter?”

Draco almost heard the click when Potter shut down. “Nothing, Malfoy.” He looked back at Ron, who looked like he desperately wanted to disagree with that statement.

“We have a mission briefing, Ron. Let’s go.”

He left the room, not looking at either one of them. Draco stared at Ron as if he was trying to memorize every freckle on his face. He turned without a word and followed Harry. Ron sat down on the couch and held his head in his hands. Harry would never forgive him for this.

Three weeks passed before Harry talked to Ron again. Ron had suffered greatly during that time. He hardly ate and he slept even less. Hermione and Remus both guessed it had something to do with Harry, whose sudden mood swings had everyone tiptoeing around the Chosen One. Draco didn’t even get a smile from his beloved.

Ron went back to the Burrow for a few days to try and get a handle on his emotions. He couldn’t do that with Harry around him every day. He never should have touched Harry. All that had done was increase the burning desire he had for his friend. It was slowly killing him.

Ron lay in his bed at the Burrow when he heard footsteps stop outside his door. Thinking it was his Mum he called out. “Not hungry, Mum.”

The door opened. “That’s good, because I’m not here to feed you.”

Ron sprang up.

Malfoy.

Ron could definitely see why Harry would be attracted to that bloke. Malfoy’s perfect looks, the blond hair that always fell so perfectly on his shoulders, the elegance of everything about him, the clothes that screamed model, those striking silver gray eyes. Malfoy was the antithesis of everything Ron was.

He sauntered over and pulled up a chair.

“Get out, Malfoy!”

“Tsk, tsk…where are your manners, Weasel? After all we’ve been through together. Your Mum’s practically made me an honorary Weasel. We’re family now.”

Ron’s eye twitched. “What do you want, Malfoy?”

“I came to find out why you’re pouting in your room like someone stole your broomstick.”

“What’re you going on about? I’m not pouting. This is my home…the last time I checked. I think I’ve earned the right to come to my own room.”

Malfoy smirked. “Yes, you are. And Harry’s too much of a bloody Gryffindor to kiss and tell. But you’ll tell me.”

“I’m not hiding! I just needed some space. Grimmauld Place has way too many people sometimes.”

“This is true. But it has the one person that you desperately want to see.”

“He’s my friend, Malfoy.”

“Ah, now see…and here I was talking about Granger. She is your girlfriend, isn’t she? Why would you mention Harry?”

Ron paled, realizing that he had fallen into Draco’s trap. He cursed his inability to be sneaky like Draco.

“I’m a Slytherin, Weasley. I get what I want. And right now, I want information. Harry has been rather volatile these last few weeks. I know it has something to do with you.” He looked down at his fingernails. “Did you finally confess your little crush on him?”

Ron sucked in his breath. “What?? What are you talking about?”

“Oh, come off it, Weasley. You think I’m stupid? Like I haven’t seen you staring at him all the time like he’s your favorite flavor of Bertie Bott? You want him, I can tell.”

“You don’t know anything, Malfoy. Get out!”

“Did I hit a nerve? You do want him it’s obvious. Not that I blame you since he is bloody beautiful. How you must be suffering. To be in love with your best friend, who doesn’t even know you exist? And then to live with him day after day, knowing he is with someone else, someone worthy of him, who can give him everything that he wants and who he is shagging on a regular basis. And I don’t mind telling you, Weasley, he’s absolutely incredible. Have you seen his cock? I’m sure you have, living with him all of those years. He’s perfect, Weasley. And he’s mine. Get that through your thick red-head.”

Ron struggled to get himself under control. He wanted to bash that fucking ferret’s face in and then see how pretty he was. Harry might not like it so much after that.

“Yeah, well…if he was so yours, then he wouldn’t have let me suck him off, now would he? And yes, he is bloody beautiful. He deserves so much better than you. He’ll figure that out soon enough. And then we’ll see who gets to gloat. Harry will come to me because he knows I’m his true friend and not a sneaky two-faced Death Eater.”

Ron got extreme satisfaction from watching Draco turn the same color as Ron’s hair. He stood up from the chair.

“That’s not fucking true, Weasel! You’re lying! Harry wouldn’t let you…he didn’t let you touch him like that!”

“I’m his best friend, Malfoy. How long do you think he’s really going to trust you? He knows that I’m better for him, because he knows me truly. He only got with you because I didn’t have a chance to tell him how I felt. He’ll toss you aside like the rubbish that you are.”

He hadn’t realized that he was standing up also and somehow his wand was sticking in Malfoy’s face. He also hadn’t noticed Malfoy’s wand in his.

Footsteps running up the stairs distracted them. They both turned to see Harry standing in the doorway, with an unreadable expression. Both men hastily lowered their wands; neither wanting to piss off the man they both loved.

“Voldemort has been spotted. We leave in two days.” He hesitated for a moment, looking from Ron to Draco and then he turned and headed back down the steps.

Draco shoved his wand in his pocket and glared at Ron. “He’s mine,” he growled. He took off after Harry.

Ron hesitated for a second, but then he too, dashed down the steps after Draco and Harry.

Grimmauld Place was buzzing and just about every Auror and Order member left in Britain was crammed into the house. Instructions, plans, and maps were all studied, argued over and re-drawn. All of the Horcruxes had been found and destroyed except for snake, Nagini. Once that was done, Harry could move in for the main kill.

After the meeting, the house fell silent when the majority of the Order went home for what may be final home meals. Ron stayed behind, talking to Remus about some plan or another, when Harry walked into the room.

“Ron.”

Ron looked up and Harry jerked his head towards the steps. Remus fixed Ron with an encouraging smile and Ron tried to remember how to breathe.

He followed Harry up the steps to their old room.

Once inside, he noticed the lit fireplace that crackled comfortably, sending flickering lights around the room. Harry stood by the window, his back to him. He turned slightly when Ron entered.

“Close the door.”

Ron obeyed immediately, his heart beating too hard. Harry sent a spell to the door and then he tossed his wand to the bed.

“Come here.”

The low seductive tone of Harry’s voice had Ron stumbling across the room to him because his knees had given out. Ron stood visibly trembling in front of Harry, who was watching him with eyes that were darkening in the dim firelight.

Harry leaned forward and grabbed Ron’s head, pulling the man closer to him. He stared into his blue eyes and then gently kissed him.

Ron melted and he eagerly kissed him back, his tongue pushing into Harry’s mouth. Harry moved backwards towards Ron’s bed and Ron followed, not wanting to break this kiss at all. He pushed Harry down and began to lavish him with kisses.

Harry sat up and removed his shirt and Ron began kissing the deeply tanned chest. Harry lay back and let Ron have his way with him. Ron worshipped every part of Harry’s upper body and then he sat back and looked at him. He fingered the jeans.

Harry pushed up on his elbows. “What do you want?”

Ron replayed the conversation between Harry and Draco. He looked at him.

“I want whatever you’ll give me.”

“I can give you tonight.”

Ron nodded and began to unbutton Harry’s pants. Harry grabbed his arms. “No, let me.”

He flipped them over in one swift move and Ron felt his pants coming down. Before he could even blink, he felt the hot mouth on him and Ron stopped breathing.

It was everything he could have hoped and dreamed for. Harry took his time, licking his way up and down, swallowing around the head, sucking the tip. He sucked Ron to the back of his throat and Ron fought to keep from slamming Harry’s head any further onto his well-pleasured cock. The sensation of Harry’s warm mouth and the idea that he was actually pleasuring Ron like this sent a mind-blowing orgasm through his loins.

He came with a hoarse cry and Harry’s name on his lips. He lay gasping for a moment but then pulled Harry up to him and began kissing him, wincing slightly at the taste of himself. “God, I love you,” he whispered in Harry’s ear.

Harry closed his eyes, but didn’t say anything. Ron didn’t even care at that moment.

When Harry opened them, he looked calm. “What do you want?”

Ron knew what he wanted. All those long torturous nights listening to Malfoy’s cries of ecstasy had Ron obsessively dreaming of this moment, but never really believing it would be his reality. He looked directly into Harry’s eyes.

“I want to feel you.”

Harry looked uncertain for a moment, but Ron removed any doubt for him that he was serious. He fell back on the bed and wantonly spread his legs.

“Please.”

Harry nodded and picked up his wand and muttered a spell. Ron waited anxiously and then yelped when he felt the first finger intrude into his nether regions.

“Relax, it’ll be ok. Just hold onto me.”

Ron held on and allowed Harry to prepare him. By the time the third finger had entered and Harry had expertly found his prostate, Ron was writhing with need and fucking Harry’s fingers.

“Oh please, Harry. I need…you…something.”

The feeling of fullness from the one he loved as Harry entered him could not be described. Harry was gentle and patient, allowing Ron to get accustomed to the enormity of it all. Ron felt the burning pain slowly disappear and then a deliciousness that should be outlawed rocked through him.

He spread his legs wider, giving Harry better access and Harry took advantage of that. He pulled Ron’s legs over his shoulders and began to thrust into him. Ron threw his head back and tried not to pass out. Harry had hit something inside of him that had shut down all coherent thought. He grabbed hold of Harry’s waist and frantically thrust back against him, anything to keep that feeling.

“Oh…yes…God…yes!” For a fraction of a second he thought of Malfoy. All the nights that he had heard this from his lips. Now he knew it wasn’t a lie. Harry was magnificent and beautiful and Ron’s head was exploding with little white stars.

“Harryyy!! I love you…ohhhh…I love you…love you…” Harry’s hand had grabbed a hold of his cock and he was stroking it to the rhythm of his thrusts. Ron gasped and it felt so good and he would never love anyone as much as he loved Harry right now and

ohhhh…and Ron realized that he was crying, just like Draco had that first night also.

And his cock was now spurting its cargo all over his chest. The feeling was so intense and then he saw that Harry had closed his eyes and he was pumping furiously into him and Ron wanted him to let go.

“Yes…Harry…fuck me!!!”

Harry spasmed and Ron felt him fill him with the precious seed. He clenched his muscles and Harry began to cry out. Ron pushed against him, wanting to make it perfect for him. Please let it be perfect.

Harry thrust a few more times and then collapsed against Ron. He shakily let go of Ron’s legs. Ron winced when Harry slipped out of him. Oh hell, that hurt like a bitch.

He turned to look at Harry. He was lying on his stomach and Ron ran his fingers across Harry’s cheek. Harry opened his eyes.

He is so beautiful.

Ron nervously twisted his hands. He didn’t know what to say, afraid that he was going to bollocks the whole thing up. Did this mean that he had picked him over Malfoy? Was it over between them now? Ron was afraid to hope.

“Harry?”

“Go to sleep, Ron.”

“I love you, Harry.”

There was a long silence and Ron’s heart sank. Well, maybe Harry needed some time.

“I love you too, Ron.”

Ron’s heart soared like an eagle and he snuggled down into the covers, holding Harry close to him.

To his delight, Harry was still asleep next to him in the morning. It had been ages since Harry had stayed in the room all night. Ron promised that if given the chance, he wouldn’t screw this up. He would make Harry happy.

An hour later, he was fighting back tears as his heart was viciously ripped from his chest when he saw Malfoy pulling Harry up the stairs after breakfast. Ron told himself not to panic. Harry probably had to tell him about them. He was breaking it off with Malfoy. He wasn’t up there shagging him. He couldn’t be.

Harry returned to the first floor looking like he had gone a round or two with a manticore. But not shagged, thank god. Malfoy appeared shortly after that looking like he had been attacked by a herd of hippogriffs. They both looked terrible. They must have had a spectacular fight. Draco’s lip was busted and Harry’s eye was swelling shut. Both had torn clothes and hair sticking up all over the place.

Molly took one look at them and immediately began fussing. “Save that for the real enemies!” She had pulled her wand and began Healing Charms on them both.

Draco had turned and stared right at Ron when she said that. Ron smirked and Draco snarled like a wild animal. He rose from the seat that Molly had sat him down on and she whacked him on the head with her wand. “Keep still!”

Harry glared angrily at Draco and then looked at Ron. Ron smiled brightly at him and came towards him. Draco moved with the speed of a hex and stood possessively in front of Harry with his hands in tight balls and his breathing ragged.

Ron was every bit as tall as Draco and he cracked his neck, waiting for Malfoy to make his move. He wasn’t going to back down now that he had finally had a taste of Harry. He would beat Malfoy to a pulp.

The look on Draco’s face wasn’t to be taken lightly though. The man was vibrating with tension and fury; the room was crackling with his magic that was almost out of his control. Ron had to admit he’d never seen so much emotion on Malfoy’s face before. He finally saw that beneath the rage that was threatening to wreak havoc on the occupants of the house, fear was the actual catalyst.

Draco was terrified of losing Harry. To him.

Before Ron could exploit that crack in the Ice Prince’s carefully constructed façade, Harry had stood up and sent both of them a look that would have brought back the ice age if he had looked at them any longer.

He left the house without a word. Molly sighed as she watched both her son and Draco staring after him, anguish covering both of them like heavy tapestries.

“You haven’t won, Weasley. He’ll come back to where he belongs.” Draco hissed.

“Then you need to find someone else to latch onto then, Malfoy. I’m sure there’s a perverted Death Eater out there who’d love to shag your pretty arse.” Ron whispered maliciously, knowing his mother was still within earshot.

Draco’s eyes narrowed, but the glare that was coming from Molly’s direction had Draco backing away from Ron. He retreated upstairs.

Harry didn’t come back until dinnertime. Most of the Order had returned and they were preparing for a pre-dawn attack. Everyone was on edge and not saying much.

After tomorrow, the war would be over, no matter which side won.

Once dinner was over, Ron hurried to his room. Harry was packing a small rucksack. Ron went over to him and waited nervously beside him. He looked at him.

“I’ll be right beside you, Harry. All the way. We’re going to win.”

Harry cracked a smile. “I know you’ll be there, Ron. I couldn’t have asked for a better friend. Just take care of Hermione, OK?”

Ron had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. “You’re going to come back, Harry. We all are. And when we do, everything is going to be wickedly perfect.”

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment and then said, “I’d like wickedly perfect.”

Harry straightened up. “I’ll see you in the morning.”

Alarm bells went off in his head and heart. “Where are you going?”

Harry looked away. “You know where I’m going, Ron.”

Ron felt sick. “You’re going to him?? Why? After last night?? And today? He hit you!”

“Yeah, and I hit him also. Ron, don’t make this any harder. I never told you it would be anything more. I gave you last night. You were OK with that.”

Ron paled and a desperate, panicky feeling began to race through his veins. “You told me you loved me. I-I believed you. Don’t do this.”

Oh God, he sounded like a girl. But now he understood why girls reacted this way. To be so intimately connected with another person, that you loved and cherished and for them to just walk away from that, hurt more then he ever wanted to know. Is this how Ginny felt when Harry had dumped her in sixth year?

“Ron, I do love you. I always will. But I can’t do this right now. You were my first friend, my brother. And now we are closer than that. But Draco was there first, as my lover. I owe him that, at least.”

“You don’t owe him anything! He’s a big boy. He can handle it.”

“You’re a big boy, too. And now we all have to handle things we may not want to.”

Harry leaned in and gently kissed Ron on the lips. Ron whimpered and tried to enclose him in a hug.

“Harry, don’t go. It’s the last night.”

“I made a promise, Ron. I can’t go back on it.” He pulled away from Ron and Ron’s arms went limp. Harry walked around Ron and left the room.

Ron stood there shaking and then his eyes rested on the shimmering material in Harry’s bag. How many times had they snuck around Hogwarts in that thing? Without a second thought, he snatched the cloak out of the bag and put it on. He rushed out of the room and headed up to the third floor, praying he wasn’t too late.

It was his luck that Harry had been waylaid by Mad-Eye Moody. Ron melted back into the staircase. If Moody saw him, then this would be all over. Moody would surely give Ron away. Luck held and Moody clumped down the steps without even glancing in Ron’s direction. Ron hurried back up the landing and managed to sail through the doors just as Harry was closing it to Draco’s room.

Draco sat on the bed, wearing only pajama pants. He stood up when Harry shut the door. Ron scurried for the corner and sat down, quietly catching his breath.

“You came,” Draco said.

“I told you that I would. But I’ll leave if you want me too.”

“No, you know that’s not what I want.”

Draco walked over to him and put his arms around Harry. He began kissing him with a desperation that Ron could definitely appreciate as he watched from his place.

Harry pulled away from him. Draco looked hurt. “What?”

“You think I forgot about this morning. Just because I came doesn’t mean that everything is fine.”

“Look, I’m sorry about that, OK? I don’t know what came over me. Just knowing you were with Weasley. I couldn’t stand that. And then he openly flaunts it…”

Harry looked up at him. “You said it was fine with you.”

“I lied, OK! I wasn’t fine with it. How do you think it made me feel? I love you and you’re shagging your best mate!”

“I never promised you anything.”

“I know that! Don’t you think that makes it even worse? I’m dying over here and you don’t even care.”

“That’s not true, Draco. You know that I care.”

“Yeah you care, but you don’t love me. I love you, Harry and you won’t commit to a relationship. You’ll shag me but you don’t want to be with me. And I’m the stupid Hufflepuff who keeps hoping that it’ll change.”

“Draco…”

“No! I can’t help how I feel. I would never have wanted this to happen. It’s always been you, though. I couldn’t escape you. I came to this bloody house after begging McGonagall to believe me. I did it for you. Not all of it, but a lot of it. When you stood up for me that first night, I knew it was all over for me. That I’ll never love another, even if I survive long enough to have a life. And even knowing that you don’t love me still doesn’t stop me from wanting you, in any way that I can have you.”

“Draco…stop. You know that’s not true. I do love you, but I told you I couldn’t make any promises because of everything going on. I’ll be dead tomorrow, so why even make plans when they weren’t going to happen.”

Draco turned startled eyes to Harry. “You don’t believe that do you?”

“Yes, I do. I know I won’t live past tomorrow. That’s why I wanted to give Ron something to remember me by. And why I came to you tonight.”

Draco grabbed Harry’s head with his hands. “You’re not going to die tomorrow, Potter because you’re going to come to me every night after this one. I promise you that.”

Harry smirked. “You’re a right cocky bastard, aren’t you?”

Draco grinned. “Not cocky, I’m confident.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “If you say so, Malfoy.”

Draco stared into Harry’s eyes and then pulled the ebony-haired young man into a passionate kiss. Harry’s hands rose to grip Draco’s waist. Draco put his arms around Harry’s neck and ravished his face and neck by licking, sucking and nibbling every piece of skin that was exposed. By the time they pulled apart, they were both gasping and Ron was biting his hand to keep from screaming.

Draco pulled Harry to the bed and he removed Harry’s shirt, tossing it to the floor. He sat down and began to pull at Harry’s pants. Harry gently brushed away Draco’s hands.

Draco looked up with a puzzled expression.

“I want…I want you inside me, tonight.”

From the expression on Draco’s face, it was obvious to Ron that Draco had never been allowed access to Harry like that before. The blond stood up quickly.

“Really, Harry? Are you sure?”

“That’s what I want.”

The loving look on Draco’s face grudgingly erased any doubts from Ron’s mind that Draco did indeed love Harry.

Draco pushed Harry down on the bed, planting kisses all over his torso. Ron closed his eyes, feeling his own lips on Harry’s skin.

Draco pulled off Harry’s pants and then removed his own. He kneeled in front of Harry and began stroking Harry’s cock in long, languid strokes. Harry sighed softly and thrusted against Draco’s hand. Draco Accio’d some lube from the bedside table. He coated his fingers and gently ran his hand over the tight tunnel with the gel.

Harry moaned at the touch.

“It’s going to hurt,” Draco said matter-of-factly.

Harry nodded and Draco pressed his finger into the tight sphincter. Harry jumped but didn’t make a sound. He kept his eyes on Draco the whole time and Draco marveled at the intensity of Harry’s gaze. He pressed more fingers in, working the tight space. Harry bit his lip and then began moving against Draco’s fingers, his breathing picking up pace. He suddenly grabbed Draco’s hand.

“I think I’m ready.”

Draco nodded and pulled them out. He moved between Harry’s legs and positioned them around his waist. He bent low and captured Harry’s lips in a kiss and slowly began to push in. Harry hissed and Draco held steady, but Harry urged him on. Draco pushed deeper and Ron could tell that Draco was struggling to keep from pounding Harry into that mattress.

Harry was gripping the mattress so hard that his knuckles had turned white. He panted for a moment and rocked his hips. He tightened his legs around Draco.

Draco grunted. “Potter…tell me it’s OK, please. Or this is going to be over very soon.”

“Yessssss…”

Draco began to slowly thrust into Harry and Ron watched as Harry’s face became flushed and his eyes closed and his head feel back against the pillows. His hand left the mattress and grabbed a hold of Malfoy’s waist. Harry moaned again and began to push back against Draco.

“Do you like this?” Draco whispered as he continued pumping into Harry’s body.

Draco must have hit that same spot that Harry had hit in Ron the night before because suddenly Harry was snapping his hips against Draco in a frantic rhythm.

“Ohhhh…shit….Draco!! Harder…!”

Draco didn’t have to be told twice. He instantly sped up, rocking Harry’s body with the rhythmic pounding. Harry was writhing underneath him and the sound of ‘ahhh…ahhh…ahhh’ filled the room.

Draco leaned forward and grabbed Harry’s cock in his hand.

“Fuck, Potter…you feel…so…good.” Ron could tell Draco was not going to last too much longer.

Harry brought his other leg around Draco’s waist and he grabbed the blond with both hands.

“Draco…yesssss…ohhhhh…I’m gonna cummm…”

“Come on…Potter…come for me…”

Harry threw his head back and Ron saw the spurting essence coat Draco’s hand and Harry’s chest. Harry was crying out and he flung his hips into Draco.

Harry’s face at that moment was so beautiful that Ron had stood up and was standing there over the bed staring at them, completely lost in their euphoric moment. His own hand was wrapped tightly around his length, pulling along with the pounding that was ringing in his ears.

The sound of slapping skin reached a feverish pace and Ron knew the second that Draco had reached his peak.

Draco’s back arched as he slammed into Harry and he cried out in ecstasy.

“Harryyyy…oh…god…so….gooood.”

Ron’s bit his lip to stifle the cry as his hips rocked to his own powerful release. He hurriedly jumped away from the bed, lest he leave any sign that he had been there.

Draco collapsed after that and they both lay panting. Draco nuzzled into Harry’s chest and Harry wrapped his arms around him. Draco kissed Harry’s stomach gently and then fell asleep.

Watching Draco kiss Harry made Ron angrier then he’d ever been in his life. It should’ve been him with Harry, not Draco. He could have made it right for him. He wickedly prayed that Draco would be killed tomorrow. That would be the answer to his prayers. Or maybe permanently maimed.

He was startled by Draco’s voice.

“I love you, Harry.”

There was a déjà vu feeling of a long silence.

“I love you, Draco.”

The raid began while the night was still upon them. The Order stormed the stronghold where Voldemort had been headquartered and the battle began in earnest. There were no rules to what hexes were used. Aurors sent the Killing Curse as fast as the Death Eaters. Blood flowed freely, entrails spilled along the green countryside and heads literally rolled.

Voldemort had been true to his word and he had all manner of creature working with him. Werewolves and Vampires appeared as the sunset on the first night of battle and the moon rose full. Dementors drifted around like angry black tissue paper caught on the wind. Giants and trolls removed swaths of earth with their clubs as they attempted to take out the Order.

Ron’s group managed to deliver the deathblow to that fucking snake, which gave Harry the opening that he would need. Harry had entered the stronghold and no one really knew what was happening.

On the second day of battle, it was growing dark. There had been simultaneous battles at Diagon Alley and Hogwarts. Ron had just dispatched the vampire he had been dueling with and was trying to overcome his shock that he had managed to kill such an ancient creature.

He caught the sight of white blond hair. Two heads of it.

The elder Malfoy was pointing his wand somewhere off in the distance and Ron watched as Draco raised his and sent a jet of green light. Now there was only one head of white blond hair and it had dropped to the ground over his father’s body.

Ron looked away. He couldn’t imagine having to perform an act like that.

Ron saw Hermione and Tonks, valiantly fighting at least three Death Eaters. He ran to help but was unable to save Tonks. Hermione cried over her body.

An escaping Death Eater caught Ron’s attention and he sprinted after the suspect. Ron thundered through the darkening woods, hoping to catch them. He skidded to a stop behind a tree when he heard a voice.

Two very familiar voices.

“Draco, come on. It’s time to go!”

“Severus, I can’t. I did what you asked. They took me in and kept me safe and I gave them whatever I could.”

“You won’t be protected much longer. It’s over.”

“He won’t let that happen. I took care of my father. He won’t bother us anymore.”

“Draco, you don’t belong with them. You need to disappear. Let everything die down first and then you can come back.”

“Don’t ask me to choose between you and him! You saved my life but he saved my soul.”

Severus Snape stared at Draco, his black eyes glittering like two tiny beetles. “Is that all he did?”

Draco didn’t answer.

“He’ll hurt you, Draco. For this alone…”

“I can’t leave, Severus. Would…would you allow him to come too?”

Now it was Severus’ turn to not answer.

Draco looked towards the battlefield. “You have to go, Severus. One day, we’ll meet again.” He stepped forward and hugged the potions master. Snape awkwardly patted him on the back. Then he turned and disappeared into the woods, the sound of his Disapparating echoing loudly.

Draco watched him go and then he ran towards the open fields.

Ron followed his mind in turmoil over what he had just witnessed.

By the time Ron reached the clearing, everything was pretty much over. The sun had set and the moon was illuminating the sky.

“Harrrryyyy!!!”

Ron swung around to look and a wide smile crossed his face.

Harry was staggering over the hill, bloodied and filthy, but alive.

Ron winced as the blond head reached Harry first and helped him to sit against a tree.

He hurried over to them and struggled to compose himself while Draco pressed kisses to Harry’s face and checked him to see if he was really alive.

“It’s done,” Harry wheezed. “Voldemort is dead.”

Ron kneeled down beside Draco and held Harry’s hand. “I knew you could do it, mate.”

Harry smiled weakly at him. “Where is everyone? I thought I saw Snape, but he got away. I hope someone caught him.”

Ron looked at Draco, who licked his lips nervously. “Harry, don’t worry about that right now. We need to get you a Healer,” Draco said.

Ron frowned and Draco gave him a strange look. “Go find him someone, Weasley. Why are you just sitting there?”

Ron stood up and turned to go find a Healer, but then stopped. He turned back and glared at Draco. “You let him go, Malfoy!”

Both Harry and Draco looked up at him. “What?”

Ron pointed his finger at Draco. “Malfoy, I saw you talking to Snape. You were in the woods and you let him escape.”

Draco looked at Harry, who looked like he was having trouble comprehending what was going on. He stood up and faced Ron.

“Look Weasley, now is not the time for this. Harry needs a Healer. Go make yourself useful!”

“No, you go find him a Healer. I’ll stay here with him.”

“Oh, so you can poison his mind against me again? I’m not going anywhere!”

Ron had had enough. He shoved Draco as hard as he could. “I don’t trust you, Malfoy! You let Snape get away. You’ve been in league with him all along, haven’t you?”

Draco pushed Ron back. “You don’t know what you’re talking about!!”

Neither noticed that Harry had struggled to pull himself into a standing position, but he could barely hold himself upright. He coughed and thick droplets of blood came up and hit the ground.

Both men turned and gaped at Harry, horrified at all the blood.

Draco moved to Harry’s side again, but Ron pushed him away. “I’ve got him.”

“Get the fuck out of the way, Weasley!!”

Harry turned to Draco. “Is it true?”

Draco looked at Harry. “What?”

“Is it true? Did you see Snape?”

“Harry-“

“Is it true!”

“Yes, I saw him.”

Harry stood up to his full height. “You let him escape?? Why??”

“You have to understand, Harry. Snape’s my godfather. He’s the only family I have left.”

“He killed Dumbledore!! He was like a father to me!”

“There were reasons he did that! He was under an Unbreakable Vow with my mother. Dumbledore told him to do it!”

“So why hasn’t he come forward then? It’s been two years since that happened!”

Draco looked down. “I don’t know why. He never told me. I haven’t talked to him since I came to Grimmauld Place.”

Harry shook his head and looked up at the sky. He then looked at Draco. “Fine, then. I did what I had to do. We both fulfilled our ends of the bargain.” He turned away from Draco and began to walk slowly towards the field.

Draco ran and got in front of Harry. “What do you mean by that?” He was on the verge of panic.

Harry looked into the silver eyes and Draco stared back at him in desperation. Harry reached up with a bloody hand and placed it gently behind Draco’s head. With a sigh he pressed his mouth against his, savoring the taste that he had come to know for the last two years and then whispered into Draco’s lips. “I loved you, Draco. I would have made my life with you. I can’t do that now with someone that would betray me like this.” He pulled back.

Draco grabbed for Harry’s hand and pressed it against his lips. “Harry, let me fix it. We can fix this. Severus will come forward. I’ll make him do it. I-I told him about this…us. He wasn’t angry or anything. You could go and talk to him and he’ll explain everything.”

Harry looked sad for a moment and then his face turned into an icy mask. “This is done, Draco. I’m moving on. Leave me alone.” He attempted to push past Draco, but Draco grabbed his shoulders and held tight to him.

“Harry! Don’t do this! I’m sorry, but I couldn’t turn him in. He’s all I have.”

Ron grabbed Draco’s arm. “You heard him, leave him alone!!”

Draco struggled against Ron. “Stay out of it, Weasley!! Harry! Harry!”

Harry limped past them and didn’t answer.

Ron shoved Draco, but Draco wasn’t having it. He smashed into Ron and the two of them fell to the ground, punching and kicking. Ron grabbed Draco’s head and banged it against an exposed root. Draco managed to grab a branch and slammed it into Ron’s gut.

All of their pent up hatred for one another came bursting forth as both men fought like savage beasts amongst the leaves and rocks. Both believed that if they destroyed the other that somehow Harry would be the prize. They each fought their own private battle to keep from losing Harry.

Draco crawled away from Ron, his clothes even more filthy, torn and bloodied. His hair was streaked with mud. His eyes fell on the retreating form and his heart clenched painfully.

“Harry!! I killed my father for you! He was going to kill you! I killed him for you. For us!”

Harry stiffened and he turned around slowly. “You killed Lucius?”

“Yes, I killed my own father, Harry. It was either you or him. And I did it without hesitation. He has hurt too many people, Harry. I couldn’t let him take the only person I have ever loved more than myself.”

Harry stared at him and his lips trembled slightly. “Draco, go home. You’ll love again.”

“It will always be you.”

Harry looked down and then continued to hobble towards the field. Draco sat in the dirt, watching him go. He bowed his head.

Ron walked past him and then looked down on the blond head. Draco looked up at Ron.

“What?”

“For the record, I’m not sorry your father’s dead. He was a right bastard. But I feel for you that you had to do it.”

Draco suddenly whipped his wand from his robes and pointed it at Ron. Ron jumped back and pulled his wand also. Draco laughed.

He tossed the wand at Ron’s feet. “I won’t need that anymore. Do your worst, Weasley.”

Ron gaped. “You want me to kill you, Malfoy?”

Draco’s laugh was bitter. “I’m already dead. My life just walked away. There’s nothing left.”

Draco jumped up suddenly and ripped his robes down the front, exposing his porcelain white chest. He grabbed the end of Ron’s wand and pulled it to the exposed skin.

“Do it, Weasley! You’ve wanted to off me since first year. Who will know out here? It could’ve been anybody. I won’t tell anyone.” He gave Ron the most beautiful smile and then winked.

Ron hesitated. This was crazy! He couldn’t kill Malfoy, even though a nasty little voice in his mind was whispering that it could be done. Malfoy would be gone, out of his life forever. Out of Harry’s life. He didn’t want to live anymore anyway. He would be doing them all a favor.

He looked at the blond man standing in front of him. It would be so easy. He hated Malfoy and he had been casting Avada Kedavra all day. What would one more be?

Out of Harry’s life.

He smiled at Malfoy and the blond grinned even wider.

“That’s right, Weasley. I figured you would work out the benefits of that. You just have to get in touch with your inner Slytherin.”

Ron pointed the wand at Draco and the blond stepped back a bit. “Tell Harry thank you for me, OK?”

Ron nodded solemnly. He concentrated on the spell and then he looked Draco in the eye.

“Ron!! What do you think you’re doing?”

Both heads snapped around to see Hermione running towards them. Ron stumbled back.

“Hermione? It’s not what it looks like!”

“It looks like you were going to kill Draco! Harry told me this was probably happening but I didn’t believe him. Have you lost your mind, Ronald??” She turned to Draco. “Have you lost yours? You were just going to stand there and let him kill you?”

“Stay out of this, Granger!”

“No, I won’t! Harry is my best friend and he cares about both of you. But this is going to break him completely. Neither of you deserve Harry and I’m going to make sure that he knows how selfish you both are! He’s lying up there half-dead and all he could say was, ‘go make sure Ron and Draco are ok’. I can’t believe that you would do this, Ronald! And Draco, that you would just give up like that, knowing that it would absolutely devastate Harry. I hate both of you right now!”

Her face crumpled and she broke down in tears.

Ron and Draco looked at each other and then at Hermione. Ron moved to Hermione’s side and tried to hug her. She slapped his face.

“Don’t touch me, Ronald Weasley!! If I ever see your face again, it will only be too soon!” She reached down and grabbed a clump of dirt and rocks and threw it at both of them and then stormed up the hill.

Draco and Ron looked gobsmacked as the dirt clung to their faces.

Hermione was true to her word and told Harry what she had witnessed in the forest. He lay motionless on the conjured stretcher and then a tear rolled out of the corner of his eye. He didn’t say anything, but he touched Hermione’s hand gently before he succumbed to unconsciousness.

He spent the next two months recuperating at St. Mungo’s. When he finally came out of the coma, he still didn’t want to see anybody.

When he returned to Grimmauld Place, there was a huge welcome home party for him. He accepted it graciously, but didn’t say much. He was just finding out about all of the deaths that had occurred. Hagrid, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Tonks, Moody, Colin, Dean, Cho-the list was endless. He visited the injured and he cried over Remus’ mangled body. It wasn’t expected that the last Marauder would live.

Draco had left Grimmauld Place the night of the final battle. Harry stayed in that room for the first month that he was back. He took his meals from Dobby and hardly ever left the room. When he finally did come out, he sealed it.

A week later, he announced that he was leaving Grimmauld Place. He left it to anyone who wanted to stay in it, but he couldn’t live there anymore. Everyone protested his decision, but Harry was firm.

Ron was extremely upset with Harry’s decision. He tried to talk to him about their relationship, but Harry refused to discuss anything that had happened between them.

He simply said, “I gave you your night, but it was too much. You became someone I don’t know. Until I know who you are, I’ll be looking for my friend, Ron Weasley.”

Harry left that night and Ron saw his empty room. He had run blindly down the steps and ran straight into Professor McGonagall, who was looking frail and ill since the battle. Instead of reprimanding him like the child she would always see them as she said,

“He’s gone then?”

Ron nodded, struggling to keep himself under control.

“Mr. Weasley, I know how much you came to care for Mr. Potter. I watched the two of you grow up together in my House. You became more than brothers, you became one. I also know how difficult it was to watch his relationship with Mr. Malfoy. Harry…he is an amazing boy…a young man. He will come back someday and he will…forgive you. It’s in his nature to do so.”

Ron looked at the witch and then a tear slid down his cheek. She pulled him to her and Ron started to cry. She held him that night.

It took Ron a good year to get over the emotional trauma of the battle and the loss of his father and brothers. He moved back the Burrow to help Molly cope with it all.

In the meantime, he studied for his NEWTS and entered the Auror Training Program at the Ministry.

It took him another two years to get over Harry and start dating. Hermione re-entered his life and the two of them reconciled their friendship and relationship.

It was about five years after the battle, that Ron started hearing Draco’s name being mentioned in the Daily Prophet. He had returned from “abroad” and had begun brewing potions for a local apothecary. The Malfoys had been vilified after the war, but Draco’s name had been cleared. They lost quite a bit of money, but Draco still looked very well off, if his pictures weren’t testimony of that.

Draco’s name started popping up in the gossip pages of Witch Weekly as a sought-after bachelor. Ron snorted at that. He had a feeling that those witches were going to be very disappointed if they thought they were going to snag Draco Malfoy.

Ron knew that he wasn’t gay. He had only felt desire, attraction and love for Harry. No other man before or since had ever turned him on. Draco obviously had many more experiences with men, before and most likely, after Harry.

Ron saw the unhappiness in Draco’s eyes, even though he often smiled in the pictures that were taken of him. His dates were beautiful witches and sometimes men that would be labeled as a “friend” for the rag and Draco would hold their hands as he escorted them to whatever event was happening. All of his dates, no matter if they were male or female, had black hair. And green eyes.

It answered the question for Ron whether Draco had gotten over Harry or not.

So now here they sat, both of them drooling over a man that had not spoken one word to either of them in ten years.

Ron was sitting next to Hermione, who was his fiancée and who had taken him back after his horrible behavior and his open obsession with their best friend.

He couldn’t do this to her. Not again.

But oh God, he looked so…beautiful. He felt his cock tightening in his trousers as he remembered Harry making love to him that night.

Harry was standing up now and Ron made every effort to not stare at him. Draco was attempting the same thing because their eyes met across the table. Draco’s hand shook as he snatched a glass from a drinking tray.

Harry greeted Neville and Luna and then his gaze rested on Draco. Draco’s drink was gone in less than a second.

“Draco, it’s been a long time. You’re looking great.”

Draco smiled easily up at Harry. “Yeah, it has been. I would have to say you’re looking great as well.”

“I’m trying. Perhaps we can catch up sometime, when your schedule permits.”

Ron saw the explosion of hope that erupted from the former Ice Prince. It electrified his whole body. You could have plugged one of those Muggle toasters into him and it would have toasted a whole bakery.

“Of course, that would be great.”

Ron envied Draco’s ability to remain cool like that. He wouldn’t have been able to remain glacially oppressed.

He had to modify his praise slightly when Harry gently rubbed Draco’s back and turned towards them.

Draco came completely unhinged. At least as much as a Malfoy can become unhinged in public. Malfoy was famous for his ice-cold expressions for every occasion, but this was the first time that Ron had ever seen him lose his cool for something other than anger.

At Harry’s touch on his back, his eyes widened and he snapped his head around to stare at the arm the hand was connected to. Harry wrist was visible and Draco leaned over and almost bit into it. At that moment, reality must have hit him because he jerked himself upright and away from Harry’s hand, who hadn’t noticed at all. Draco fumbled for his drink, but the glass was empty, but it didn’t stop him from trying to re-empty it.

Ron would’ve laughed but he was now in his own hot seat because Harry was looking at him.

“Ron, how are you? I see that Auror life is a good thing.”

Ron suppressed glee that Harry knew what he had been doing. “It’s been interesting.”

“You’ll have to tell me your stories in the near future then.”

“Anytime, Harry.”

Harry gave him a big grin and Ron melted.

Harry had to sit with Kingsley and the Ministry cronies for the duration of the evening. It became an informal contest between Ron and Draco of who could stare at him the longest without getting caught by either Harry himself or someone at their table.

Hermione elbowed him so hard during dessert that Ron believed she had cracked his rib. Remus growled at Draco for almost spilling the hot tea in his lap because Harry had laughed out loud and Draco’s head had almost spun from his shoulders to get a look at him.

It was appallingly pathetic.

Two grown men acting like little girls in pink frilly knickers giggling over their latest crush.

It was not a crush though.

Not for Draco.

The intensity of his feelings for Harry had not dwindled in the slightest in more than ten years. He didn’t even try to fool himself into thinking that he was over or would ever get over him.

He had spent three years after the war trying to find Harry. He used every resource at his disposal. Private detectives, criminals and even an Auror or two that was open to bribery.

They couldn’t find him, so Draco turned to every friend that Harry ever had and had them regularly monitored with the hopes that Harry would eventually contact one of them.

After five years, Draco started going out again. All of his dates had to have black hair. And green eyes. He even spelled them if they weren’t the right color. Most simply accepted it as Draco’s kink and not one of them connected it to his love for the wizarding wonder.

Then three years ago, Draco met a Muggle man who looked exactly like Harry, minus the scar and a few details. Draco became obsessed with Nick. By the end, he even started calling him Harry.

Nick was flattered at first by Draco’s attention. The obscenely attractive blond had pursued him relentlessly and ruthlessly. Draco stamped out any other competition with a viciousness that scared the Muggle. There were many times that Nick wanted to leave Draco, but he found he was unable to do so or remember why he wanted to leave in the first place. After all, Draco was buying him anything he wanted and catered to his every desire.

Draco was also a wicked lover and he could give head like nobody’s business.

And then there were the ‘Potter’ episodes.

Nick would be terrified when Draco would suddenly go into an icy silence when Nick would do something that greatly upset him.

There was the time that Nick cut his hair short, or when he said he didn’t like maroon and gold together or the time he wore his blue colored contacts.

Draco would start calling him ‘Potter’ and no amount of trying to tell Draco that his name was Nick would ever get through to him.

Draco would go on incessantly about this ‘Potter’ and he would get angrier by the second, until he was screaming about being abandoned and loving him so much that he would never give up and Nick was sure that he would see the house shake and things move without being touched and Draco would be so angry.

Then he would keep asking why he wasn’t good enough for Nick and what else did he want from him and that he hadn’t been given a proper chance because of ‘The Weasel’ and that he just wanted to know what ‘Potter’ wanted to be happy.

Then Draco would end up sobbing and saying he was sorry, but Nick would never know if he was talking to him or to ‘Potter’. He would throw Nick out of the house, telling him to go before he did something crazy.

Draco would show up to his door a few days later, full of apologies and a desire to start over. He would promise that he would let Nick be himself and not someone else. Nick would be skeptical at first, but Draco, ever the charmer, would win him over.

It wouldn’t last very long though. Draco would start calling him Harry again when they had sex and would be insanely jealous of anyone who looked or even talked to him. Nick finally left for good after a year long relationship. Draco attempted to win him back again, but saw him out with another man.

To Draco’s fragile and much damaged emotional and mental psyche, Nick was Harry, even though deep in his subconscious mind, he knew it wasn’t the truth. He so desperately wanted to believe that he had found Harry; he ignored the last sane place that kept telling him this man was not Harry.

Unfortunately, Nick’s rejection and new boyfriend sent Draco over the edge that he had been precariously clinging to. Both Nick and his new boyfriend died under very mysterious circumstances.

Draco attempted suicide and ended up in a Muggle hospital as a John Doe.

It was only by a stroke of luck that a Squib from a pureblood wizard family happened to work in the hospital. She recognized Draco from his picture in the Daily Prophet. After some discreet inquiries, she managed to get her sister to owl a Severus Snape who had been connected with the Malfoy heir some years before.

Severus showed up to the hospital and took Draco home with him.

Draco was broken and it took Severus almost a year to help him come to terms with the end of his relationship with Harry Potter. It didn’t stop Draco from still wanting Harry, but he could now accept that he had played a huge part in Harry’s lack of trust in him and that forcing Nick to be Harry was simply not the thing to do.

It was at that time, that Harry finally re-surfaced. Draco’s spies had finally come through. Harry had gone to visit Remus Lupin.

Severus had to drug Draco to keep him in the house.

Draco came up with the plan to help Remus with his potion supply. Severus had still been brewing potions while in exile so Draco simply expanded the business. He knew that Remus wouldn’t be able to pass up the Wolfsbane Potion or any other help with his disabilities. He had heard through his resources how damaged his former teacher had been.

Even though Draco initially had an ulterior motive for helping the werewolf, he realized that he really did want to help. And not just Remus. Their potions helped a lot of people with all kinds of problems. Draco never imagined that he would be doing work that helped others.

He loved it. And it helped him to understand Harry a lot better.

It was through Draco’s work, that he found himself at Hogwarts again. It was right at the time of Professor McGonagall’s death. He had heard through the grapevine that Harry had been asked to come see her before she died.

Draco saw Harry the day he came to the school, but he didn’t make himself known to his former lover. Seeing Harry after all those years shook Draco to his core. He couldn’t face Harry’s rejection. He wanted him too badly, but he knew Harry wouldn’t want to talk to him about their relationship when he was there to watch his Head of House die. So he waited.

He saw Harry at the funeral and again he hid from him. He heard that Harry had promised to attend the Ministry’s 10th Anniversary of the battle to honor Minerva.

So Draco showed up at the last moment with the hopes of his forever love talking to him again.

He was not disappointed.

The dinner had concluded and Harry was graciously shaking hands with everyone and posing for pictures. No one knew what had happened to their Savior and seeing him tonight was such a blessing to many.

Ron had nervously hung around while Hermione flitted around like a little bird. She had finally managed to pull Harry away and she hugged him while she cried buckets. Harry just held her and smoothed her bushy hair.

Finally, she let him go and Ron stepped up to him.

He smiled at him. “Ron, I’ve missed you.”

Ron swallowed the lump. “Oh, Harry. God, I’ve missed you too. I’m so sorry for…for everything.”

Harry touched his shoulder. “I’m sorry too, Ron. I should’ve handled things better and I shouldn’t have stayed away so long. I hope you’ll forgive me.”

Ron blinked back tears. Harry pulled him away from the crowd and into a smaller dining hall that was not being used.

He pulled Ron into a hug and Ron sank into his arms, sobbing. Harry held his friend while he cried. And oh…how good Harry smelled. Ron’s lips were inches away from the skin of Harry’s neck and how he wanted a small taste.

Ron shakily pulled back from Harry and wiped his eyes with his sleeves and looked away, embarrassed.

“Harry, I’m…oh Merlin. It’s been so long and I didn’t know I’d react like this.”

“It’s OK, Ron. I shouldn’t have left like I did and I should’ve contacted you long before this. It wasn’t right and I’m sorry.”

Ron looked his best mate in the eyes. “You had a lot on your mind and a lot to get through. I get it now.”

Harry smirked a bit. “Hermione got to you.”

Ron grinned sheepishly. “Yeah she did. She’s wonderful, Harry. It took a long time to gain her trust again and now we’re engaged. You’ll be best man, of course?”

Harry nodded. “Of course. I’m happy for you both. We have a lot to catch up on.”

Ron looked down at his feet. “Harry, I love Hermione but I know that I have to be honest with you and myself. I’m not gay or anything because you were the only one.” He looked up again. “Seeing you tonight has brought up a lot of feelings that I thought I was done with. I won’t hurt Hermione again or you, but I just wanted you to know that. I’m going to try very hard to not let that come between us again. But I wouldn’t be honest if I didn’t tell you that there is a part of me that is still in love with you and really wants more from you.”

“Ron, I don’t mean to cause you anymore problems.”

Ron held up his hand. “Harry, it’s not your fault. It’s my problem and I’m mature enough now to deal with that. I had to realize that part of it was because I hated Malfoy so much and I wanted to be to you what he became. That was more my ego than anything. I didn’t want to be replaced and I did what I did in the hopes that you would transfer that need to me.”

Harry quirked an eyebrow. “Hermione really got to you.”

Ron let out a shaky laugh. “You know how she is. And she really helped me deal with all of that. I can’t imagine how hard it must have been on her to sit there and listen to me go on and on about you. She never stopped loving me though. She’s brilliant.”

“And you’ll be that wonderful husband for her, Ron. Don’t worry about that.”

Ron nodded. “God, I hope so. But you don’t make it very easy to stay focused. You look great.”

Harry laughed. “Thanks, mate.” He gripped Ron’s shoulders. “It’ll be fine, Ron.”

Ron stared back into the emerald eyes that had haunted his dreams and he didn’t believe it at all. He knew that if Harry even gave him one ounce of an opening…but he had to try; for Hermione.

“Yeah, Harry. Everything will be great.”

He clapped Harry on the back and the two men embraced as old friends would. Ron held onto him and marveled in Harry’s scent and his strength and the way he felt in his arms and he just felt so…right. Hermione didn’t make him feel this way. This was so wrong.

Harry let him go and Ron stood back with his heart hammering in his chest and knots in his stomach.

“It’s getting late and I’m sure Hermione is looking for you. We’ll get together soon, OK?”

Ron could only nod because he was scared to open his mouth for fear that he would blurt out something incredibly stupid and make Harry leave again.

They left the room and Hermione immediately pounced on them. She noticed Ron’s red face and puffy eyes, but she didn’t say anything.

“There you two are! Everyone’s leaving. You ready to go, Ron?”

She made a mental note when she saw Ron’s eyes flick over to Harry briefly. He then smiled at her. “Sure, Hermione. I’m tired.”

“You’d better be over this week, Harry Potter! I have years worth of scolding for you!” She chided gently.

“Yes, M’am.”

She rubbed his arm. “Oh, Harry. I’m so happy to see you. You just don’t know…” She broke off and took a deep breath.

“Go home, you two. I’ll owl you.”

They both nodded and turned, and Ron let his gaze roll hungrily over the man’s form before he gently took Hermione’s arm and they walked out.

“I didn’t think I’d ever get a moment alone.” That familiar drawl spoke to Harry’s left.

Harry smiled and turned to face Draco.

“I had a lot of catching up to do. And a lot of explaining.”

“You don’t have to explain anything, Harry. You’re the Boy-Who-Lived and you beat Voldemort. That pretty much explains it all.”

“It’s been a long time since I heard that moniker. God, I hate it.”

“So did I.”

Harry snorted. “Yeah, you hated everything about me.”

Draco didn’t laugh. “I haven’t hated you in a long time, Potter.”

Harry didn’t look at Draco. “Yeah, I know that. I didn’t hate you either. I hated what you did.”

Draco took a step forward. “I know that. I knew that you couldn’t accept that from me. But I did what I thought that you would do. Sirius was your god-father and no one believed his innocence but you saved him and freed him. I did no different for Severus.”

Harry looked up sharply and then his eyes softened. “I never quite thought of it like that.”

“There really wasn’t time to. And then you just disappeared and…”

“I’m sorry, Draco. I had to do that. Everything was so fresh. All those deaths and then I had killed him and then you and Ron and everything was out of control and I just needed to get away. I didn’t mean for it to turn into this long.”

Draco’s hand had slipped into Harry’s. He sighed at the sensation. “It’s OK, Harry. You’re back now and that’s what matters.”

Harry smiled at him and Draco’s stomach did flip flops. It had been so long since Harry had smiled at him like that. Another surge of hope flowed through him and Draco struggled to keep calm. He didn’t want to scare him off.

Draco had seen when Ron had approached him and the two had left together. Draco had been close to panic, but realized that Harry would never do anything with Ron as long as Hermione was in the room. Harry was too bloody noble for that. He had relaxed slightly after that but hadn’t discounted Ron suggesting a tryst.

When they had come out, Draco had silently thanked the gods that Ron looked quite upset even though he was trying to hide it from Hermione.

Draco noticed that Harry was still holding his hand. He moved closer to him, squeezing his hand tighter.

“Harry, what’s going to happen now? Is there…is there anything left?”

Harry looked at him for a moment. “It took me a long time to sort things out, Draco. I was alone for a long time and then I met someone. We got married and it was nice-“

Draco’s hand had slipped from Harry’s. He backed away from him.

“You’re married??”

“Draco?”

“Oh God! He’s married!! Oh God…oh….”

Harry took a step forward. “Draco, listen to me.”

But Draco had hit that cliff again full force. His mind had completely shut down and all he heard and kept hearing was ‘married’. Harry had married somebody else. Somebody who wasn’t him. This wasn’t happening.

“But…Severus said…he told me…that if I took responsibility…Severus said…”

Harry was beginning to grow alarmed at Draco’s reaction. He hadn’t expected that. Draco seemed to be having a conversation with an invisible person. What did Severus have to do with this?

“Draco, are you OK? What’s wrong?”

And Draco looked at Harry and Harry took a step back. He had never seen the look on Draco’s face before. It was utter defeat.

“It wasn’t supposed to be like that! Severus said…he promised me…”

“Severus promised you what?”

Suddenly, Draco bolted from the room. Harry watched in bewilderment and then decided to follow. Draco dashed outside and Apparated. Harry blinked, not understanding what the hell was going on.

Harry had a feeling he knew where Draco had gone. He just didn’t know where he was. So, Harry concentrated.

Locate Severus Snape.

He then Apparated.

Harry landed in a comfortably decorated living room. He looked around carefully, trying to figure out where he was. This place looked way to homey for someone like Severus. There was something familiar about some of the furniture though.

He heard the voices from another room and Harry started towards them.

“He’s married, Severus!! Oh, God…how can this be?? I waited so long…and he’s married!”

“Draco, calm down. Focus on the sound of my voice. Relax.”

“You should’ve left me in that hospital! Why did you save me? Now what! I have nothing…it’s nothing without him!”

“That’s not true, Draco. You’ve helped a lot of people with the potions, remember? What would they do without your help? You’ve made a good life for yourself, Draco.”

“You said…he would come back if I changed. That once I learned that I did the wrong things, he would come back to me.”

“Draco, I told you he might come back if that is what he wanted. But I said that he wouldn’t go back to a relationship with you if you were still that selfish boy from Hogwarts and Grimmauld Place.”

“I’ve waited so long for him, Severus! He loves someone else…oh….god…I…can’t breathe…”

“Draco!! Calm down…focus! It’ll be OK.”

“I…can’t…I can’t do this…again…”

Harry walked into the kitchen and saw Severus pull Draco into an embrace. Draco shuddered violently and then began to cry.

Harry was amazed at the gentleness that Severus showed to Draco. He didn’t know the man had it in him. He rubbed Draco’s back and Draco’s shoulders heaved.

Severus looked out over Draco’s head and saw Harry. He continued to rub Draco’s back, until his sobs subsided.

“As you can see, Draco hasn’t been…well. He’s been under my care for a number of years. While I’m sure you had your reasons for doing what you did, I’m going to have to ask you to leave if you plan on hurting him further. That may not be your intention, but he’s not up for anymore emotional blows, I’m afraid.”

“I’m not here to hurt him. He didn’t let me finish what I was trying to say. Yes, I got married but I quickly learned it wasn’t what I wanted. At least not with that person. I’m divorced, now.”

Severus nodded and he pulled away from Draco. “I’ll be in the lab.”

Draco didn’t turn around and Harry stood there quietly.

“I’m sorry about that, Harry. I should’ve listened.”

“Draco, I was trying to tell you that I realized that I do want you in my life. I don’t know in what capacity yet, but I’ve missed you. More than you’ll know. I was being stubborn and I was angry. But there was so much more. Parts of me had died along with Voldemort and I didn’t know what to do about that. I just needed some time. When I thought about contacting you, I started seeing your face in the papers with all of your dates-“

Draco spun around then. “They didn’t mean anything, Harry. It was only companionship.”

“I didn’t know. I figured that you had moved on and was happy. I didn’t want to intrude.”

Draco stared incredulously at Harry. “You actually thought I was happy?”

Harry shrugged weakly. “I’m not very good at that kind of stuff, OK? You know that. You have to practically hit me with a brick for me to be able to read people’s feelings.”

Draco burst out laughing. “You can be rather dim on some things, Potter.”

“I know that, Draco. I’m…sorry for leaving the way I did and for…shutting you out of my life.”

Harry moved hesitantly over to Draco’s side of the kitchen. Draco gazed into the hypnotic jade and Harry peered into the silver. Harry leaned forward and said,

“May I kiss you, Draco?”

“I still say we skipped several steps, Harry. But yeah.”

Harry brought his lips to Draco’s and nudged them. The fire that lit Draco’s insides was all consuming. He moaned into Harry’s mouth and soon a seductive dance of lips and tongues commenced.

There was a low grumble and the men broke apart.

Harry gaped to see Remus standing in the doorway.

“Remus? I thought some of the furniture looked familiar.”

Remus smiled.

“After we started brewing the potions for Remus, Severus went to see how the potions were helping his condition, Harry. The next thing I knew, Severus was spending the night out.”

Remus grunted, but he looked pleased. Harry smirked.

“You can’t keep a good Gryffindor down.”

“For once I would have to agree with you, Mr. Potter.” Severus’ velvet voice floated to him. “I’m happy to see that my kitchen is still in one piece.”

Harry nodded and Draco leaned against him. “We have some things to discuss obviously, but I would like to re-kindle our friendship,” Harry said.

Draco nodded as well, but he knew that he was going to make certain that Harry never got away from him again.

Losing Harry again was not an option.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Return to Top


End file.
